Thomas & Friends: Frozen Tracks 2
by JCDragon2819
Summary: Things have settled down across the Island of Sodor and Arendelle... until the magic of the two islands is compromised, and life begins fading away. Now, Elsa and Thomas must team up once more, and join the Elemental Guardians to restore the magic to their two homes. Along the way, they'll meet old friends and new ones, and learn more about Thomas's magical past.
1. Changes

Things have been full of changes and surprises in the kingdom of Arendelle. Three years ago, Elsa, the elder daughter of King Agnarr of Arendelle and Queen Iduna of the Northuldra people from the Enchanted Forest, had been coronated to the position of the queen upon turning twenty-one. Her younger sister, Anna, served as the princess underneath her, and her boyfriend, Kristoff, was respected upon the citizens like a prince.

Only recently, Elsa and her friends had traveled to the Enchanted Forest to find Elsa's true destiny, happening after Elsa had been kept awake at night by a mysterious siren's voice. The trip led Elsa alone across the Dark Sea and to Ahtohallan, an ancient river in a glacier that was full of memories. After saving Arendelle from a massive flood caused by destroying a dam and freeing the people of the Enchanted Forest, she stayed there to become a protector.

Elsa's abdication of the throne of Arendelle swore Anna in as Arendelle's new queen, and her engagement to Kristoff and subsequent marriage made him her king. Even so, Elsa remained close to her sister and newfound brother-in-law, as well as to the people of her kingdom. They always welcomed her home at any time and made sure Elsa's former kingdom was full of the cheerful smiles and worship that she lived for every day.

One particular day near the end of autumn, Elsa was in the Enchanted Forest alongside her fellow guardian, the Nokk. Including Elsa herself, the Enchanted Forest was protected by guardians, each resembling one of the four elements: water, earth, fire, air. Elsa acted as the spirit of the fifth element: ice. The Nokk was the water spirit that took the appearance of a horse, and it had been tamed by Elsa to serve as her trusty steed.

Elsa was gently stroking the Nokk's body, which was solid despite its watery appearance. "Today's the day," Elsa said to herself. "It's Friday, so it's charades night."

The Nokk whinnied in response, and after the two had made peace, they began to understand one another.

"You're right, Nokk," Elsa told it, "I should make myself look pretty for tonight. I wouldn't want Anna to think I just got out of bed."

Using her powers, Elsa summoned a mirror of ice in front of her. Then, she fixed her hair and tied it into her signature braid, which she had originally lost on her previous journey. She still liked it, so she would save it for special occasions.

Just then, the other three spirits, Bruni, Gale, and an Earth Giant, came up to Elsa. The fire spirit, Bruni, was an adorable little salamander who had power over fire. The Earth Giant was one of a group, who together served as a whole of the earth spirit. And Gale, which was really a bunch of leaves and debris that often gathered up in a harmless tornado, was the wind spirit. They, along with the Nokk, had all initially been hostile towards Elsa and her friends, but they eventually accepted her as one of them and came to acknowledge her friends as their friends.

Even though none of the spirits were shown to talk, Elsa understood them completely. "What's up, you guys?" she asked.

Gale used its power of the wind to summon a bunch of leaves into the form of a calendar, and then used a bunch of sticks to create crosses across seven of the boxes. Then it used the leaves and sticks to create a picture of the palace of Arendelle. Apparently, it was telling Elsa to take some time off and stay with her family.

Elsa smiled. "Oh, you guys," she said, "I would absolutely love to go home and stay awhile with Anna, but can you all look after things without me for a while?"

Bruni spat a stream of fire into the air above it, and the flame changed its shape into the form of a four-pointed star. Each of the points bore the symbolic shape of one of the four elements within it, and the symbol of ice formed in the very center. Then, Bruni shot another ball of fire into the air, forming a round shape beside the star.

Then, Elsa heard a siren's call within her head, just like what had summoned her to the Enchanted Forest before. "Oh, I see," she said, "if I'm needed here, then the siren's noise will wake me from my slumber, and I will see this shape within the sky. That's how I'll know when I'm needed here."

The Nokk and Bruni nodded.

"And when I am needed," said Elsa, "Nokk will come to find me and bring me back?"

The Nokk whinnied in response, nodding its head.

Elsa was pleased to have her fellow spirits looking out for her and the rest of the Enchanted Forest. "Okay, then," Elsa said, "I guess I'll go get changed and gather my stuff, and then I'll head off."

The Earth Giant used its powers to summon a large boulder in front of Elsa. The boulder had an opening with a duffel bag and a chest inside, and Elsa had a lot of her clothes stored inside it. They included, but were not limited to, her coronation clothing, her ice dress from when she ran away from Arendelle, her purple autumn dress from last autumn, her springtime dress from Anna's nineteenth birthday, her winter coat from the Christmas she spent with Anna since her coronation, and even her initial clothes from her journey to the Enchanted Forest. After her previous adventure, Elsa donned a pure white dress instead of her original clothes, which she considered her "spirit" attire.

Elsa looked pleased as she went into the rock and began packing her clothes into the duffel bag. "You guys think of everything," she smiled.

Once Elsa had packed her clothes and gathered her suitcase, she climbed onto the Nokk's back, and the Nokk grabbed the duffel bag and placed its shoulder strap around its neck. Then, it stood on two legs and whinnied, and then it galloped towards Arendelle. Because it was the water spirit, the Nokk could walk upon the surface of the water.

The other spirits watched as Elsa rode off into the afternoon, returning to her original home. They were pleased for her to stay awhile with those she loved, and they had a way to call her back if she was needed.

In no time at all, the Nokk arrived at the bay beside the palace. The horse spirit galloped around to the kingdom's town entrance, and then it trotted through town towards the palace gates. As Elsa looked around, she could see all of her kingdom's people happily going about their day, and all pleased to see her.

Once the Nokk arrived at the door to the palace, it came to a stop, and Elsa climbed off of it. Then she took her duffel bag off its neck, and the horse bowed to her.

"Thank you, Nokk," Elsa said gratefully, "and good luck. If you need me, just call."

The Nokk whinnied in response, and then it jumped from the bridge to the water, and it set off for home.

Elsa picked up her duffel bag and walked up to the door, and then she knocked on it. "Your Highness," she called, "I'm here."

"Coming!" a cheerful voice called out. A few seconds later, the doors opened, and there was Anna. She had a lovely green dress on, and a beautiful flower in her hair. "Elsa!" she smiled. "You're here!"

"It's charades night, wouldn't miss it," Elsa smiled, and she and her sister laughed as they hugged.

Then, Elsa saw Anna's wedding ring on her left hand. The gemstones embedded into it glistened like stars in the night. "Anna, that's a beautiful ring," she said to her sister. "Did Kristoff buy that for you?"

"Yes," answered Anna. "But what a surprise, I didn't expect you here until later this evening."

"Well, the spirits insisted I took some time off and come by for a visit," Elsa said to her. "That's okay, right?"

"Of course, Elsa," Anna smiled, "you don't even have to ask to come to stay. Whatever happens, as long as I'm queen, this palace is yours, too." Then, she stepped to the side. "Come in, come in," she said happily.

Elsa walked in, and the doors closed behind herself and Anna.

Inside the palace, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were waiting. Once Elsa saw them, she walked over to hug each of them.

"Kristoff, Olaf, Sven," Elsa said as she hugged her family, "I've missed you so much."

"We've missed you, too, Elsa," Kristoff said happily.

Olaf looked especially happy. "There's a funny thing about why I like warm hugs," he said, "it's that hugging actually provides an enhanced sense of belonging and trust as well as love or affection. It's also part of the reason why many people feel happy after a hug, and longer ones provide stronger feelings."

Anna giggled at Olaf's comment. "That'll be great to remember, Olaf," she said happily.

"By the way, the spirits told me to come home and stay for a week before I head back," added Elsa. "I guess we've come to understand each other so quickly. They also have a way to quickly call me back if I am needed."

"Well, as long as you're sure they'll be okay, I don't think we'll have to worry about anything, then," Kristoff replied.

"You're right, sweetie," agreed Anna, "we'll be okay as long as the guardian spirits are safe." Then, Anna looked at her sister. "Well, since you're here early, Elsa, why don't we do something extra special for dinner?"

"I think that'd be great, Anna," Elsa agreed.

"And then, for dessert, we can have something made with the extra sweetness of…" Anna began, and then she and her sister breathed in through their noses.

"Chocolate," the two sisters said together, contentedly. Then, they set off together with Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to their palace's kitchen.

Meanwhile, over on the Island of Sodor, it was late in the afternoon, and work was already winding down for the evening. Thomas the Tank Engine was at Knapford Station with Sir Topham Hatt, the railway controller. Thomas had been working hard on railways all across the world lately, so he was happy to come home for a change.

Three years ago, Thomas had been summoned to Arendelle by Elsa to help her stop a perpetual winter during the summer, which was summoned by a mysterious woman named Glacia. As they went on in their battle, Elsa and Thomas learned that Glacia had perished long ago in a snowboarding accident, back when she was once dating Sir Topham Hatt. The snow and ice kept her alive, but her life energy became completely dependent upon it, and it turned her to evil. Glacia had nearly killed Thomas by freezing his heart, but thanks to his strong willpower, Thomas had stopped her and unfrozen her life energy, causing her to fade away. Ever since then, Sodor and Arendelle had remained close allies.

Things had changed a lot on the Island of Sodor over the past three years. Edward the Blue Engine had moved out of Tidmouth Sheds to live in Wellsworth Sheds with Philip the Diesel Boxcab near his branch line. Henry had also eventually moved out to live in Vicarstown Sheds on the other side of the island. In exchange, two new female engines, a Kenyan tank engine whom Thomas met on a world journey named Nia, and a newer, yellow tender engine from the Mainland named Rebecca, had moved into Tidmouth Sheds.

Also, down at Brendam Docks, a brand-new crane named Carly had arrived to help Cranky and the other large crane, Big Mickey. At first, Cranky and Carly had some difficulty getting along, but they eventually became firm friends. The Sodor Construction Company, led by Miss Jenny Packard, had purchased two new female vehicles: a turquoise female bulldozer named Brenda, and a yellow, drilling engine named Darcy. There were a lot of other changes as well, but one more prominent one was that Emily the Emerald Green Engine had finally been given a number as a reward: she was now engine number twelve.

Sir Topham Hatt was holding a clipboard in his hands as he spoke to Thomas. "Okay, Thomas," he said, "you have done a good amount of work today. Now, I just have one more job for you."

"Yes, sir," Thomas said eagerly.

"Percy has broken down, so I need you to deliver the mail for him tonight," explained Sir Topham Hatt. "The mail route will be especially longer than usual tonight, so it will most likely take you into the night to complete it. But the weather report says that heavy rain is coming tonight, so you must be extra careful with the mail vans."

"Of course, sir," Thomas declared, happy to help his friend.

As Sir Topham Hatt left, Thomas heard a whistle. Just beside him, he saw Percy being pushed by Rebecca. Her signal was red, so Rebecca braked as hard as she could, but because of a common mishap with her brakes, she slipped too far beyond the signal. Embarrassed, she reversed back into the station.

"Hello, Percy, hello, Rebecca," Thomas said to his friends.

"Hello, Thomas," said Percy, a little sadly. "I don't like breaking down when I have mail to deliver."

"Don't worry, Percy," Thomas said to his friend, "I'm going to deliver your mail tonight." Then, he looked at Rebecca. "Oh, Rebecca, that reminds me, I probably won't be back until very late tonight."

"Nothing to worry about, Thomas," Rebecca told him. "The only thing is, I also have to go to the Steamworks myself. James told me the story about his brakes and why Edward moved out of Tidmouth Sheds, so he suggested I have mine checked so I don't make the same mistake he did. But Nia should be coming in any moment now, so you should tell her about your job."

"Okay, I'll do that," Thomas agreed.

Then, Rebecca's signal changed to green. She tooted her whistle, and she set off, slowly and carefully, pushing Percy to the Steamworks. As she left, they heard Thomas calling out to them:

"Be careful! Sir Topham Hatt says it's supposed to rain tonight!"

A few minutes later, Nia came into the station on the same track. She pulled up beside Thomas and came to a safe stop. "Hi, Thomas," she said to him.

"Hello, Nia," Thomas told her. "This works out because I wanted to tell you, I'll be very late coming home tonight. I'm doing Percy's main run for him, and it'll be extra long."

"Okay," said Nia, "I'll tell the other engines when I get back. But before that, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?" asked Thomas.

Nia had a framed picture on the front of her smokebox. "Who are these people with you and Rosie in this picture?"

Thomas looked at the photo, and he saw what the picture was. It was a picture of him, Rosie, Elsa, and Anna from three years ago, before Elsa and Anna returned to Arendelle after defeating Glacia. But Nia didn't know them because Thomas's journey to Arendelle took place before he met Nia in Africa for the first time, and he hadn't told any of the island's newcomers that story, either.

Thomas didn't even want Nia to know that he was dating Rosie since he was embarrassed by it. "Well, that's Elsa and Anna," Thomas answered. "They're my friends."

"Your friends?" asked Nia. "Well, I've never seen them around here. Where on the island do they live?"

"They're not from Sodor, Nia," answered Thomas, "they're from a kingdom, far away, known as Arendelle. It's close to Norway."

"Norway?" asked Nia. "I don't remember traveling that way when we were out on our world trip. Maybe you could take me some time, Thomas?"

Thomas thought for a moment. "I'll see what I can do, Nia," he promised. "Anyway, I'd better get going. I have to deliver Percy's mail tonight, and it's supposed to take a very long time. I would like to get the job done as quickly as possible so, hopefully, I can get back before it rains." He tooted his whistle, and he set off to collect the mail.

"Good luck, Thomas!" Nia called to him as he started away. Then, she set off for her last train of the day.

As Thomas puffed along the line, he began to think about Elsa and Anna again. He hadn't seen them since Elsa left Arendelle to protect the Enchanted Forest, so he didn't yet know that Anna had become queen, or that she and Kristoff had gotten married.

But as the sun started to set behind him, the wind began to blow gently. At first, everything was normal and quiet, but then Thomas heard a sound. It sounded like someone was singing, but the sound was very brief.

Thomas looked around, but he didn't see anyone. "Hello?" he asked. "Is someone there?" But the noise didn't answer back, so he kept going. "Oh, well," he sighed, "I guess I must be hearing things."

But Thomas was wrong. The noise he'd just heard wasn't random: It was coming from Rosie. On his way to collect the mail, Thomas had passed Rosie, but he hadn't seen her. She was hiding on a lonely siding, and she was practicing singing.

Rosie cleared her throat and began to try again, but she stopped before it. "Oh," she sighed, "it's not right. My voice isn't as pretty as it used to be." Rosie looked down at her front end, and she looked unhappy. "How am I going to sing for Thomas to show him how much I love him if I can't sing like I used to?" she wondered.

Rosie looked up, and then she noticed Thomas in the distance. He was heading away from Tidmouth Sheds, but she didn't understand why.

"That's unusual," Rosie said to herself, "I thought Thomas was supposed to be heading home. Maybe he had an extra job to do tonight?" Then, an idea flew into her funnel. "Wait, I know how I can show Thomas how much I love him," she said to herself. "I'll help him with his job tonight! But I'll keep it a secret so that it'll be a surprise."

Rosie felt much better, so she hurried off after Thomas in secret.


	2. A Lovely Singing Voice

Over in the Enchanted Forest, the Water Nokk had returned safely to the Dark Sea. It settled down on the shore to rest, and it stared at the darkened waters where it lived.

Far out into the Dark Sea was where Ahtohallan resided, and Elsa met the Nokk on her trip there. After she parted ways with Anna and Olaf, despite Anna's pleas for Elsa not to risk her life, Elsa had traveled over the waters by herself. She used her ice powers to run along the treacherous waters, but she fell in and nearly drowned when she met the Nokk. The water horse spirit realized that Elsa was a spirit like it was, and it quickly tamed itself to her.

Even though the other spirits themselves couldn't speak like Elsa, they had a spiritual connection with the river. This meant that they could understand the cries of the sacred place as if it were a sort of telepathic ability.

Suddenly, the horse lifted its head in wonder and stood up. Apparently, it heard a noise coming from the direction of Ahtohallan, so it galloped along the surface of the water towards the glacier.

By the time the Water Nokk reached the glacier, the other three spirits were waiting for it. Bruni, Gale, the Earth Giant, and the Water Nokk each stood on opposing sides of the glacier, and their respective elemental symbols lit up in the water around the glacier. Then, a light shot out from the center of the glacier and into the sky.

The four spirits looked up and saw the shape of the light change in the darkened sky. It formed an image that consisted of four lands: Arendelle, the Enchanted Forest, Ahtohallan, and a strange shape that none of them had ever seen before. The mysterious shape was, of course, the Island of Sodor, but none of them knew that yet.

From the image of Ahtohallan, four small beams of light spread out from the four directions, each color-coordinated with one of the four elements: bluish-green for water, bluish-violet for earth, dark blue for fire, and light blue for air. The beams spread towards the image of the Enchanted Forest, then to Arendelle, then back to Ahtohallan, and finally to the Island of Sodor.

Next, the image in the sky changed to form another shape. The image was a blue silhouette of a tank engine, which was, of course, Thomas. The four elemental symbols surrounded the silhouette's body, and then an image of a snowflake formed inside of it. The five elements fused into the silhouette's body, and then the silhouette changed colors.

Finally, the image changed back to the Island of Sodor, but the island slowly broke into four pieces. The four pieces continuously broke into smaller fragments, and then they eventually disappeared into dust.

The four spirits looked at each other in wonder, but then the light from the center of the island fused into their heads. Suddenly, they knew what was going on, so they made motions or sounds in response.

The light from the center of Ahtohallan went out, and the glacier went pitch-black.

Back on Sodor, Thomas arrived at Wellsworth Station, where the mail route always began. By the time he arrived, the sky had begun to fill with dark, heavy clouds. Once he pulled into the station, he found a very, very, _very_ long line of Troublesome Trucks filled with mail sacks. Edward and Philip had shunted them together, but they had to go onto one track because the mainline had to be clear for later.

Thomas pulled up to the signal, and he saw Edward at the water tower. Edward smiled at his friend. "Hello, Thomas," he said kindly.

"Hello, Edward," Thomas replied, but he was still shocked by all the mail. "Uh, is this all the mail for tonight? There's, like, twenty cars."

"Actually, there's exactly thirty-six," answered an eager young voice. As two more cars were shunted to the front of the train, Thomas saw Philip, the Diesel Boxcab. "We ran out of main vans, so Sir Topham Hatt told us to pack all the extra mail in these cars instead."

Now, Thomas liked Philip because he reminded him of himself when he first came to Sodor, but because he had a lot of work to do, he wasn't feeling so excited. "Wow, that's… a lot," he said unenthusiastically.

"Oh, that reminds me," said Edward, "we have a letter addressed to you, Thomas."

"To me? What is it?" Thomas asked.

"We don't know," answered Edward, "but it came from Arendelle."

"Air-and-dull?" asked Philip. "What's that?"

"_Arendelle_, Philip," Thomas told him. "It's a magical kingdom, far away from Sodor. I once visited it myself, and I became close friends with its two rulers, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Then we saved both our homelands together."

A porter came up to Thomas holding a letter. The stamp on the letter had a picture of the palace, and there was also a lenticular snowflake on it. The return address read, "Queen Anna and King Kristoff, Kingdom of Arendelle", and the mailing address read, "Thomas the Tank Engine, The Island of Sodor".

Thomas looked puzzled. "Queen Anna?" he asked. "I thought Elsa was the queen. And since when did Kristoff become king?"

"I don't know," said Edward, "but maybe it'll say why inside."

The porter opened the letter and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and placed it in front of Thomas. Then, Thomas began to read the message:

"Dear Thomas, How have you been? We haven't heard from you in so long, it feels like it's been forever. Anyway, Elsa has recently abdicated the throne, which has made me become sworn in as the new queen, and as of today, I have just married Kristoff. I realize it might take a long time for this letter to get to you on Sodor, but we were hoping—" Then, the message just abruptly stopped.

"Hoping? Hoping for what?" asked Philip.

Then, the porter looked in the envelope and pulled out another piece of folded paper. He unfolded this one, showed it to Thomas, and he resumed reading.

Thomas read, "—that maybe, someday, you might like to come by? Olaf has so much he wants to tell you. Marriage has also just gotten me thinking, how are things with you and Rosie? She's so beautiful, and it'd be a shame for you two not to be friends anymore. Elsa says that you hopefully should still have your ice track powers lying dormant within you—"

The porter pulled out a third piece of paper, and Thomas read that one, too. It said, "—somewhere, so you can come by anytime. We're always thinking about you every time we see your special color, blue. We hope to see you soon, and we love you very much. Love, Your friend, Anna", and there were a few X's and O's, meant to represent kisses and hugs, written just below her signature.

Thomas blushed. "Aww, that's so sweet," he smiled. "I love it."

Edward smiled. "It's great to know that they haven't forgotten you, even after so long," he replied.

"Yeah," agreed Philip, "it was."

"I want to keep this letter," Thomas said. "I think it's really nice."

The porter folded the three pages of the letter back up and placed them back inside the envelope, and he placed it inside Thomas's cab. Thomas had a little box inside his cab that he carried things he loved inside it, such as a picture of himself and Rosie, so the porter put it inside that.

Philip backed out of the way. "Okay, that's the last of the mail, loaded and ready to go," he said.

"Thank you, Edward, and thank you, Philip," Thomas said. "Oh, by the way, have either of you heard a strange sound a while ago?"

"A strange sound?" puzzled Philip. "Like what?"

"Like someone was singing," answered Thomas.

"Singing?" asked Edward. "No, I haven't."

"Neither have I," added Philip. "Maybe it was just the wind."

"Maybe," Thomas agreed. "Oh, well, thanks anyway."

"You're welcome," said Edward.

In a few minutes, Thomas had switched onto the tracks and was coupled up to the mail trucks. But because there was so much mail, Thomas couldn't pull all thirty-six cars at once.

"Bother," sighed Thomas, "I've seen a lot of mail, but this is too much."

"Would you like some help?" asked Edward kindly.

"No, thank you, Edward," said Thomas, "I can do it."

"But that will take you days to deliver everything!" Philip called.

"Don't worry," said Thomas, "I'll be okay, I promise."

"Well, if you're sure," said Edward, "then just stay safe."

Thomas looked determined. "I can… do it," he said. He pulled, and he pulled, but his wheels just spun.

All the way on the other side of the train, behind the brake van, Rosie pulled up on the same line. She couldn't see ahead of her, but when she saw white smoke and steam rising above the train against the gray, cloudy sky, and she heard a familiar _peep_-_peep_, she knew what it was.

"That's Thomas," Rosie thought. "He must be trying to deliver the mail on his own." Rosie chuckled to herself, knowing Thomas was silly for trying to do this job by himself. "Oh well, I don't love him for nothing, that's for sure."

Rosie buffered up behind the brake van and was coupled up. She pushed as hard as she could… and at last, the very long and heavy train started to move.

Thomas had no idea that Rosie was pushing him, even as he started to move forward. "Wow… I'm doing it!" he gasped. "All by myself!"

As Rosie and the brake van slowly passed by Edward and Philip, they were about to say something, but she shushed them. "Don't tell anyone about this," she whispered to them. "I want it to be a surprise."

Edward and Philip agreed, so they didn't say a word as the Mail Train left the station. Then, they went to their shed, and just as they reversed inside, the rain began to fall.

Later that evening, the rain was still falling, but the temperature close to the tracks had gotten colder, so the rain turned into freezing rain. Whenever it hit something, it changed to ice. As Thomas and Rosie pulled and pushed the mail along the tracks, thin layers of ice formed on their boilers and tanks.

While they were rolling along, Rosie began making sounds through her lips. She was trying to practice her singing again, but she wanted to keep it quiet so Thomas didn't hear her.

Up ahead, Thomas could see a signal. The arm was down, but the light was off, and he saw a signalman waving a red flag. The signal arm was down because the pressure from the icy rain was pushing it down.

As Thomas came to a stop at a signal, the signalman spoke to him. "Hello, Thomas," he said, "Sir Topham Hatt phoned all the signal boxes and told all the signalmen you were coming with the mail."

"Yes, I am," Thomas confirmed. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, not exactly," said the signalman. "I need to go phone Sir Topham Hatt and tell him you're here because the tracks are becoming icy and the signals are wearing out." He made his way into the signal box, closing the door behind him.

While Thomas was waiting, he heard another singing noise. "Huh?" he asked. "Is that… the same noise I heard earlier?" The singing noise was coming from behind him, but the wind and icy rain made it difficult for him to recognize it.

The voice came from Rosie, but Thomas didn't know that. She was singing to herself, hoping Thomas didn't hear her… but he heard some parts of it.

The rain is falling… and the ice is colder… But I stand here… just getting older

My heart is pounding, warmed by the sun… and I'm here with, my number one

But wherefore is it, that he's forbidden to be with me

When I am feeling what I'm sure is meant to be?

I am taken by love, flying up above

And yet I still am wondering just why…

I think it isn't fair, that the love that we share

Cannot allow us to leave the ground and fly…

Thomas heard the singing, and it made him feel warm inside. "Wow… that's such a beautiful song," he said to himself. "I wonder who's singing it?" Anxious to go and see it, he shook his coupling loose and rolled closer to the signal box.

Thanks to the signalman, Thomas managed to reverse towards the back of the train. As he did, the singing became louder and more beautiful.

When Thomas reached the back of the train, he saw who it was that was singing… Rosie. He pulled up beside her and gently came to a stop. "Hey, Rosie," he said quietly.

Rosie opened her eyes and saw Thomas, and then she looked shy. "Oh… hi, sweetie," she quietly said to him.

Thomas and Rosie did have a secret relationship, but they were too embarrassed for everyone else on Sodor to know it… even Sir Topham Hatt. It all started when Thomas had an accident at Mount Everest that had frozen his heart, and he was stranded with Elsa. Rosie managed to find him with a rescue team, and she stayed with Thomas for the rest of his journey. Thomas ended up sacrificing his life to save Elsa, Anna, and Rosie from Glacia, and since it was classified as an act of true love, it thawed his heart and saved his life.

After Elsa and Anna went back to Arendelle, Thomas and Rosie started seeing each other more often whenever they weren't busy. One Valentine's Day, they had been teased about it, and they tried to deny their feelings to each other, but eventually, they couldn't deny it anymore. So, they started seeing each other in privacy so nobody could know… meaning that they were just starting as boyfriend and girlfriend. But because they lived on opposite sides of the island, it was very difficult for them to retain a long-term relationship.

"Was that you singing just now?" Thomas asked Rosie.

Rosie's cheeks turned as red as her paintwork. She was very embarrassed to have even her boyfriend know that she sang on her own, but she couldn't deny it. "Yes… I was hoping you wouldn't hear me."

"Why?" asked Thomas.

"Because it's not very good," Rosie sighed. "I used to sing so beautifully, and now it sounds dreadful."

"Well, I think it's good," Thomas said to her.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it," Thomas told her. "I think you have the prettiest voice on the whole island. Sometimes at night, I hear it in my head, and it makes me get to sleep."

Now, Rosie looked hopeful. "You… you really like my singing?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I do," Thomas answered.

"But… my voice isn't as pretty as it used to be, Thomas," Rosie told him. "I can't… I can't sing like an angel."

"Rosie," Thomas said kindly, "you _are_ an angel. You're my angel, and that's all that matters to me. Besides, all that's happening to you is you're just getting older. Even if the other engines years from now think you're not a very good singer, you are to me, and that's all that matters."

"Really?" asked Rosie hopefully.

"Of course," smiled Thomas.

This made Rosie smile. "Well… that means a lot to me, Thomas," she said shyly, "thank you."

"Why were you back here by yourself?" asked Thomas.

"I figured you'd want to deliver the mail on your own," explained Rosie, "but when I noticed you were struggling, I buffered up in secret and helped you by pushing."

Thomas felt a little disappointed. "Rosie," he said, "I don't want you to stay back here, pushing on your own… I want you to be up at the front with me, pulling."

"You do? Really?"

"Yes, I do."

This made Rosie feel much happier, so she closed her eyes as a few drops of rain ran down her face. "I love you, Thomas," she whispered to herself.

Thomas heard that, too. "I know, Rosie," he said. "I love you, too."

In a few minutes, Thomas and Rosie went around to the front of the train. Thomas reversed to the front car, and Rosie buffered up to him at the front. When the signalman came out of the signal box, he helped to couple them back up.

"Okay, Thomas," he said, "Sir Topham Hatt has said that all the signals will probably be frozen over, but he has given you the right of way. If you come to a red signal, you'll just need to toot your whistle as you pass it, and be extra careful doing so."

"Okay," Thomas said, "we'll keep that in mind." Then, he spoke to Rosie. "Okay, Rosie, are you ready?"

Rosie looked ahead, and her headlamp shone through the icy rain. "I'm ready," she said, "and we're clear."

The two tank engines peeped their whistles together, and very carefully, they set off down the line. But as they left, a very small piece of paper fell out of one of the cars. It got caught on the wind created by the train's acceleration, and it drifted away, carried on the wind.

The piece of paper drifted on the wind down to the southern coast of the island, and it landed on a ship's smokestack at Brendam Docks. The ship blasted its horn and began to sail out, but the pressure from the smoke made the piece of paper drift up into the sky again. The piece of paper got caught in the wind and began blowing east across the sea.

As the piece of paper drifted on the wind, it gradually picked up speed as the wind became stronger. It flew all the way past the east coast of the island, and even further than the Mainland… and then, it shifted slightly north, heading towards Arendelle.


	3. Magical Midnight

By now, it was getting late in Arendelle. The sun had gone down, and the kingdom's people were beginning to settle down for the night… except, of course, for a specific family.

In the palace, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven had finished dinner and dessert, and they had changed into their pajamas. They were now playing a game of charades before bedtime. Anna was up, so she picked a card from the basket Sven held on his antlers and held it in her hand.

"Okay," she said, "here goes." She placed her arms at her sides of her nightgown and took a deep breath. Then, she swung her arms up and lifted a leg above her head.

"Uh, a leg pose," Olaf said, "ooh, yoga!"

Anna shook her head, and then she squatted down on her other leg.

"You're dancing!" Elsa called, but Anna didn't stop.

"A church!" Kristoff declared.

Anna just shook her head again, and then she began making a strange sound through her mouth and began rising slowly.

"Oh, you're a rocket ship!" Olaf called.

"Yes!" Anna answered, lowering her leg and standing upright again. "Great job, Olaf!"

"Okay, now it's my turn," Olaf said, standing up and walking up to Sven. He reached into the basket and pulled out a random piece of paper, then he looked at it. "Hmm," he said curiously, "this seems interesting."

Olaf lifted one of his legs off the ground and began to move around, but immediately, Elsa called out to him.

"A dancer!" she declared.

Olaf looked a little disappointed as he answered. "Yes," he replied, "that's right." He sat down on the couch, next to Kristoff. "How'd you guess right away?"

"I don't know, just a lucky guess," Elsa smiled as she stood up, but then she felt a little cold. "Brr, it's getting cold in here," she said. "Maybe I should close the window now."

"Great idea," agreed Anna. "I'm getting a little chilly, too."

Elsa walked over to the nearby window, which was opened just a crack, and she closed it. But just before she did that, something slid through the open window and drifted gently into the basket Sven was holding. Nobody noticed it coming in.

Once Elsa had closed the window, she went to the basket and randomly grabbed one of the pieces of paper inside the basket… which, by coincidence, was the same one that had come into the palace before.

Elsa opened the piece of paper and looked at the reading on it, but she looked confused. "Huh?" she pondered. "This one looks difficult. Maybe I should grab another?"

"No, no, no, you can't do that!" Anna declared. "You've got to go with what you've drawn. Those are the rules."

Elsa just smiled and shrugged. "Well, you're the queen now," she responded, "I'm not going to argue with my sister."

Elsa took another look at the piece of paper, and then she began to act it out while everyone watched her. "Well, here I go," she said nervously. To start, she placed her arms by her side and reached one hand up.

"Uh, you're raising your hand!" Anna declared.

Elsa shook her head, so she made a sign language B with her right hand.

"Blue?" asked Kristoff. "You're something blue?"

Elsa nodded, and then she held up her pointer finger. Using her finger, she drew an imaginary number one in the air in front of her.

"One?" asked Anna. "Are you one of something blue?"

Elsa shook her head, and then she raised all five fingers on her other hand.

"Six? Six of something?" asked Anna.

Elsa sat down on the ground and curled up into a ball.

"Six balls?" puzzled Kristoff.

"No, that doesn't sound right," Anna replied. "Uh, you're one of six blue balls?" she asked.

Elsa shook her head, so she stood up, placed her hands out by her side, and began circling them forwards.

"Uh, wheels?" asked Kristoff. "Are you something that has wheels?"

Elsa nodded, and then she lowered her upper body down, reaching to touch her toes, and she turned around in a full circle. As she did, she tried to make herself look short and stumpy.

"A gymnast?" Anna asked. "Oh, a ball-playing gymnast!"

Elsa sighed and shook her head again. This time, she made herself stretch up tall, and she began bouncing slightly up and down.

"A ball tower!" Kristoff declared. "You're a blue ball tower!"

"No," sighed Anna, "what does that have to do with anything else we've guessed?"

At last, Elsa sighed. "I don't know how else to act it out," she answered. "Anyone have any guesses?"

Suddenly, Olaf called out. "Thomas!" he declared.

Everyone stared at Olaf, looking puzzled. "What, Olaf?" asked Anna.

"Elsa, you must've been trying to act out Thomas!" Olaf declared.

"Thomas? Thomas who?" asked Kristoff.

"Thomas the Tank Engine, of the Island of Sodor," answered Olaf.

Anna looked at Olaf in confusion. "How in the world did you come to that as an answer, Olaf?" she asked.

Olaf stood up and began shapeshifting his body as he explained. "It's really simple," he explained. "He's the color blue, he wears the Number One, and he's a train with six small wheels, a short stumpy boiler, a short stumpy dome, and a short stumpy funnel!"

Suddenly, Anna smiled. "Oh, yeah, Thomas," she answered, "our little buddy. Now I remember."

"Was that really what you were trying to act out, Elsa?" asked Kristoff.

"I don't know how Olaf guessed it, but yes," answered Elsa, "it was." Then, she handed them the piece of paper. "Here, take a look."

Anna took the piece of paper, and she and everyone else looked at it. On the piece of paper was a picture of the little blue tank engine. The picture also had Thomas's name neatly written upon it, plus a heart and the word "Rosie" next to it.

"Rosie?" asked Anna. "Isn't that that little red tank engine we once drove, Elsa?"

"Yeah, I remember that," Elsa answered. "She's really cute and very pretty. Come to think of it, I wonder how she and Thomas are doing? Last time we met them, she said that she and Thomas were getting closer."

"I can't even remember the last time we went to see them was," responded Kristoff. "In fact, we haven't seen them since we traveled to the Enchanted Forest."

"You're right, sweetie," agreed Anna. "I wonder if he ever got the letter I sent him?"

"I'm not sure," said Elsa, "but I know he wouldn't have forgotten us."

"Maybe one of these days, we should go pay him a visit," suggested Anna, "or maybe, we can have him come visit us?"

"That's a good idea, Anna," agreed Elsa. "Maybe tomorrow, we'll try to call the Island of Sodor, and…" But then, she yawned sleepily. "…And see if he can spare us a visit, one way or another."

Then, Anna yawned. "Oh, maybe," she said sleepily, "but right now, I'm getting sleepy."

Kristoff covered his mouth, too. "I think we all are," he agreed. "I think it's time for bed now."

Sven yawned and placed the basket on the floor, and he almost lied down on it.

"Yes, Kristoff is right," said Olaf, stretching his arms and legs. "Oh, goodnight everyone," he said, walking out of the room.

"Goodnight, Olaf," Elsa called, "love you."

"Love you, too," Olaf replied sleepily.

Then, Elsa gave her sister a hug and a kiss, and the same for Kristoff. "I love you guys so much," she said, "goodnight."

"Goodnight, Elsa," said Anna, "we love you, too." Then, Anna kissed her husband. "And I love you, too, sweetheart," she said to him.

"I love you, too, Anna," said Kristoff.

Finally, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Anna left the room, turned off the lights, and headed for their bedrooms.

Later that evening, Elsa was sitting in her old room, still wide awake. So far, things hadn't been so much different than they were once before, but she was still waiting and listening. "Hmm," Elsa thought, "I wonder how the other guardians are coping?"

Just then, there was a strange sound echoing through the air… it sounded like the siren's call again. Elsa immediately went to her window and looked up into the sky. She glanced all around, but there was no sign of a four-pointed star shape.

Elsa listened again, but there was no sound of the siren calling for her. "That's unusual," she said to herself. "I thought I heard the sound of the siren… but there's no symbol in the sky." She pondered it over for a moment, and then she just shrugged. "Oh, well," she said. "I guess I'll just have to keep listening and waiting."

Elsa closed her window and walked back to her bed. As she tucked herself in and rested her head against the pillow, she gently closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. "I wonder why it is that I heard that sound?" she thought. "I haven't seen any signs that I'm needed yet, so everything must be okay for now. After all, I'm the only one here who needs to answer them."

But Elsa was wrong. She wasn't the only one who needed to answer the siren's calls. There was another…

Later that night, back on the Island of Sodor, Thomas and Rosie had finally finished delivering all the mail, and they were very tired. Thomas was so exhausted, he could barely keep his eyes open. The rain was still falling and it was still very cold, so Rosie was pushing him down the line.

At a station, the two engines met up with Henry, who was pulling the Flying Kipper. He could see that Thomas was very tired, so he just smiled.

"Hello, Thomas," said Henry kindly, "what are you doing this late at night?"

"I had to… deliver the mail for Percy," yawned Thomas. "It was an extra-long job… and I'm so tired."

"Hello, Henry," said Rosie. "I helped Thomas tonight, so since he's now so tired, I'm going to help him get back to Tidmouth Sheds, and then I was planning on heading back to Vicarstown."

"Well, do whatever you need to, Rosie," said Henry. "By the way, Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt wanted me to send you a message. He said that if you're too tired tomorrow morning, he'll let you have the day off."

"Oh… thank you, Henry," Thomas yawned. "That's very… oh, thoughtful."

Then, Thomas's signal turned green, so Rosie pushed him along the track.

A little further down the line, Rosie came to a junction. One track continued down the mainline, and the other led onto an old siding. Rosie was about to continue towards Tidmouth, but then she had a thought.

"Wait," she said, "that's… that's my storage shed." Rosie had another shed on the siding, where she kept a bunch of stuff about Thomas. She had found it one day after she'd been painted red, and thanks to Sir Topham Hatt and the Steamworks workers, the shed was renovated and given to her as a storage place. Sometimes, she would sleep there if she wanted to be alone.

Rosie glanced at Thomas, who was now too sleepy to even be aware of where he was going. "Well, I guess it's better than not making it at all," she decided. So, instead of continuing back to Tidmouth, Rosie shunted Thomas onto the siding.

In a minute, Thomas and Rosie came up to the shed. Sometime after Elsa and Anna had first come to Sodor, it had been given a second track with a wider opening, and a short loop track around it to turn around on.

Being very quiet, Rosie shunted Thomas almost all the way around the loop, and then she reversed back to the front and switched to his front. Then, she pulled him the rest of the way around the loop and shunted him into the shed.

Finally, Rosie turned herself around on the loop track one more time and backed into the shed beside Thomas. She looked at him, thinking about how hard he had worked that day, and how proud she was to be his girlfriend.

Rosie smiled. "Goodnight, my sweet prince, Thomas," she whispered to him, "I love you." Then, she reached for a button on the wall by bouncing on her chassis, and she pressed it using one of her buffers. The doors to the shed closed by themselves, leaving the two little engines safe and warm inside.

Rosie let out a small yawn, and then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She was happy to be able to spend time with the one engine on Sodor who meant the most to her, and she was also very happy to be able to share her storage shed with him.

At around midnight, Thomas was still asleep in Rosie's shed. One moment, everything was quiet… but then there was a strange sound. The sound was the call of a mythical siren, and it echoed in Thomas's mind.

Thomas tried to ignore the sound, but it kept calling out, so he opened his eyes. He looked beside him and saw Rosie. "Rosie?" he whispered. "Rosie, are you awake?" But Rosie was fast asleep.

Very quietly, Thomas puffed forwards and gently pushed open the shed door. He looked around him and saw he was in Rosie's storage shed, not back at Tidmouth Sheds.

"Hmm," Thomas whispered. "I must've fallen asleep, so I guess Rosie brought me here."

Just then, the sound came again. Thomas glanced around him, but he didn't see anyone else. "What… what was that?" he whispered. He gently reversed back into the shed, and he shifted over to nudge Rosie. "Rosie. Rosie!" he called quietly. "Wake up."

Rosie's eyes opened sleepily. "Huh?" she asked groggily. "Thomas… is that you?" She glanced up at him, but she was still too sleepy to clearly see him. "What are you doing up this late?"

"Rosie, did you hear something?" asked Thomas.

"Like what?"

"Like a strange… call," answered Thomas. "It went…" But then, the voice called him again. "That!" he declared. "That's it! Did you hear that?"

"No," answered Rosie. "I didn't hear anything."

Thomas looked puzzled. "You… you didn't? Well, I did. It was like… some kind of siren's call. Not a siren like an emergency siren, but like some kind of creature."

Rosie yawned sleepily. "You must've had a dream," she said sleepily. "Sirens are mythical creatures."

"But Rosie… I'm sure of it," Thomas said adamantly.

Rosie yawned again. "Look, try to get some sleep," she continued. "We'll talk about it in the morning, okay?"

Now, Thomas looked doubtful. "Well… okay," he replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Rosie, and then she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Thomas tried to go back to sleep, too. But the moment he closed his eyes, the sound came once more. This time, he puffed out of the shed and rolled to the end of the siding, where it met with the mainline.

When Thomas reached the junction, he looked at the sky. All the stars were twinkling like they usually did, and the moon was still visible.

"The moon and stars are still the same," thought Thomas, "and I woke up, still beside the girl I love." But he was starting to doubt himself. "Was Rosie right? Am I just… dreaming?" he asked himself. "Am I dreaming about that sound?"

Just then, a swirling cluster of white dust circled around Thomas's body. "What's going on?" he asked nervously. The dust circled faster and faster… and Thomas started to become dizzy, so he closed his eyes.

A moment later, Thomas opened his eyes and found himself in a place he'd never seen before. He was in a dark cave surrounded by tall, white structures, and around him were strange figures. They looked like people, but they were white as snow.

Thomas looked around, and as he did, he moved his whole body without using tracks. "Hello?" he called. "Anyone there?"

Suddenly, as he turned, his eyes caught a glimpse of a frozen figure. The figure had a human shape, and it held one arm above it.

"Huh?" asked Thomas. "Who's there?" He moved towards the figure, and as he did, he felt his body getting colder and colder. As he breathed, his breath condensed into thick fog.

At last, Thomas was very close to the figure, so he came to a shaky stop. The human shape looked very familiar, but he was looking at its backside, so Thomas couldn't see its face.

"Wait a minute…" Thomas told himself. "Is that…" He moved around to the other side of the frozen figure, so he could see its face. When he came to the front and saw the figure's face, Thomas's heart nearly skipped a beat. The frozen figure was Elsa!

"Elsa?" Thomas asked frantically, and he tried to touch her body using his front end. But as he did, her body became intangible, so he fused through it!

Thomas backed up and frantically circled Elsa. As he did, tears began to fall from his eyes. "Oh no, Elsa!" he cried in horror. "What happened to you?!" No voice came back, and this made Thomas feel even more upset.

Suddenly, Thomas felt cold again. He looked down at his front and saw ice forming on his buffers. There was ice all over his body, and it was getting closer to his face!

"No…" Thomas said weakly. "No… NO!"

Suddenly, Thomas woke up. He looked around and saw he was back on the siding where Rosie's storage shed was, and his body was still unfrozen. Everything around him was the same, but Thomas didn't know what was happening to him anymore.

Then, he heard Rosie's voice. "Thomas?" she asked. "What's the matter now?"

Thomas reversed sharply, but he bumped into Rosie, who was right behind him! Thomas jumped in surprise, but Rosie remained calm.

"Sweetie, it's me, Rosie," she said.

Thomas took a deep breath, and then he exhaled. "Oh… it is you," he sighed. Thomas and Rosie reversed back into the shed, and Thomas managed to calm down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Rosie said. "I was worried about you, and then I heard you talking to yourself. Are you okay?"

Thomas felt overwhelmed. "Sorry, Rosie," he sighed, "I… I just had a bad dream."

"What happened?" asked Rosie.

"I… I really don't want to talk about it right now," he sighed. "It's late, and I'm really tired."

"Okay, I understand," said Rosie. "Maybe we can work it out in the morning."

"Yeah," agreed Thomas. "Goodnight, Rosie," he said calmly.

"Goodnight, Thomas," Rosie said as she went back to sleep again.

Thomas stayed awake for a few minutes, trying to think about what he'd just seen. He thought it over, but at last, he sighed. "Well, I shouldn't try to stay up all night worrying about it," he said to himself. "I'd better get some sleep."

Thomas took a deep breath, then he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. And from that point on for the rest of the night, he didn't wake up once.


	4. Memories Return

Bright and early the next morning, Thomas woke up. He glanced around him and saw that he was at Rosie's storage shed, but Rosie was not there.

Thomas yawned sleepily, and then he puffed forwards. "Rosie?" he asked. "Are you there?" As he puffed out of the shed, he began to hear a sound… the sound of a voice singing. As Thomas listened to the sound, he carefully followed it.

In just a moment, he found Rosie at the junction onto the main line. She had her eyes closed, and she was singing quietly. She didn't notice as her boyfriend came up next to her.

"Rosie?" Thomas asked. "What are you doing?"

Rosie opened her eyes and saw Thomas right next to her. "Oh, h-hi, Thomas," she stammered nervously. "I didn't expect you'd be awake so early."

"Well, I didn't, either," Thomas answered. "I just… woke up. But anyway, what are you doing?"

"Oh… nothing," Rosie said nervously, trying to give an innocent smile.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Rosie," he said to her. "I heard you singing." He kindly smiled at his girlfriend. "You can tell me, Rosie," he replied, "I promise, your secret will always be safe with me."

Rosie sighed. "Oh, okay," she replied. "Yes, I was singing."

"So why didn't you want to sing in front of me, Rosie?" Thomas asked her.

"Uh… because I wanted to surprise you with my voice when you woke up," Rosie said nervously. "I… I didn't know you'd be up by now, so I haven't had enough time to practice as much as I'd wanted."

Thomas wasn't sure that Rosie was telling the truth, but he didn't want to hurt his girlfriend's feelings. "Well, you don't ever have to worry about that, Rosie," he said to her. "Your singing always is beautiful."

Rosie smiled. "Well… thank you, sweetheart," she told him. "So, if you don't mind me asking, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," answered Thomas. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well… you did say you had a bad dream last night," replied Rosie. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Thomas sighed. He didn't really want to think about his dream, but he was sure it meant something. "Well… okay," he agreed, and he began to explain it. "I found myself in this kind of frozen area… and I saw… Elsa."

"Elsa?" asked Rosie. "You mean, Elsa from Arendelle?"

"Yes…" sighed Thomas, looking miserable. "She was… frozen solid, and I couldn't even touch her." But as he remembered his dream, his despair slowly changed to fear. "I… I just hope she's okay," he said quietly. "If something happened to her, I…" A few tears began to run down his face as he thought.

Rosie moved closer to her boyfriend. "Don't worry, sweetie," she said gently, "I'm sure Elsa's fine. After all, we know how strong she is. She can protect herself if she had to."

Thomas smiled, but he couldn't help feeling frightened…

Meanwhile, over in Arendelle, Elsa had just woken up. She swung her feet out of her bed, and then she stretched her body. "Ah," she sighed happily, "what a beautiful morning." She slipped her slippers on her feet, and then she walked to her suitcase, placed right next to her bed.

Elsa opened her suitcase and pulled out her signature ice dress, plus her heeled shoes. "Ah, my favorite dress," she said happily, "I haven't worn this for a while. I think I'll wear this today." She took them with her to her changing room so she could change.

In a few minutes, Elsa made her way downstairs to her palace's dining room. Immediately, she found Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf sitting at the table. They had plates, knives, forks, and cups placed in front of them, ready for breakfast.

"Good morning, you guys," said Elsa happily.

Olaf walked over to Elsa and hugged her. "Good morning, Elsa," he said innocently. "It's so good to see you."

"Where's Anna?" asked Elsa.

"She's in the kitchen," answered Kristoff. "She insisted on helping Gerda with making breakfast this morning, but as much as she told her not to feel obligated, she became even more eager. Eventually, Gerda just had to agree."

Just then, Anna came into the dining room carrying a pitcher of ice-cold milk. Kai and Gerda came with her, each carrying two plates covered with dome-shaped lids. They placed them on the table between where the five of them were seated, and then Anna noticed her sister. "Elsa!" she said happily. "You're awake."

"I could say the same about you, Anna," Elsa replied. "I've never known you to be awake this early."

"Well, I'm still new to this queen position," Anna replied, "but Kai and Gerda are still here, willing to assist me."

Elsa smiled. "I'm glad to hear that," she replied.

Gerda came up beside Anna and respectfully bowed to her. "Your breakfast is set now, Your Majesty," she said.

Anna looked at her servant. "Thank you, Gerda," she said, and then she looked at Kai. "And Kai, thank you as well. That shall be all for now, but I shall summon you when next I need your assistance. But please, join us for breakfast."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kai respectfully replied, and he and Gerda each took a seat with everyone else.

Elsa sat next to Olaf on the corner of the table, and Anna grabbed the handle of one of the lids. "Now, Elsa," said Anna, "because of your being home this week, I have decided to have a special breakfast made for all of us." She lifted the lid, and on the tray were stacks of pancakes filled with chocolate chips with some butter, blueberries, syrup, and honey on the side.

"Wow," Elsa said in amazement, "chocolate chip pancakes. Thank you, Anna."

Then, Anna and Kristoff lifted the other lids. There was a bowl of freshly-cut fruit, some scrambled eggs with plenty of bacon, and a bowl of carrots for Sven, which were his favorite.

"Wow, Anna, this looks lovely," Olaf said. "Thank you for having this prepared for us."

Anna took a seat in a chair placed at the end of the table, between her sister and her husband. "Well, you're very welcome, Olaf," she respectfully replied. "Now, if you are ready, then let me just say something on behalf of Elsa." She and everyone else closed their eyes as Anna said some words.

"We're very lucky to be able to sit here and share this time together, and may we have more blessings in our future," Anna replied, "thank you. Amen."

Everyone else said grace as well, and right after that, they all began to share their breakfast in due respect and polite moderation.

After they had finished eating, Kai and Gerda began taking the dishes and silverware to the kitchen to have them washed. Anna and Kristoff had gone to get cleaned up, so Elsa was on her own for a while.

As Elsa passed by the palace telephone, she suddenly had a thought. "Hmm," she said, "perhaps I shall see for myself about arranging to go see Thomas." She reached for the telephone and picked it off the receiver, then she dialed a phone number and held it to her ear. The phone rang for a few seconds, and then a voice picked up.

"Hello, Sir Topham Hatt speaking."

Elsa smiled. "Hello, Sir Topham Hatt," she said happily, "this is Elsa of Arendelle."

Sir Topham Hatt's voice sounded delighted. "Ah, hello, Elsa!" he said immediately. "It is so great to hear from you."

"Yes, sir," agreed Elsa, "and it is also wonderful to speak to you again."

"What can I do for you?"

"Has Thomas been doing okay?" asked Elsa. "I happened to be thinking about him last night."

"Well, he has been busy, as usual," Sir Topham Hatt answered, "but yes, he has been doing okay."

"Well, I was wondering," Elsa said, "would it be possible for us to arrange a time for him and I to meet up again? I would love to see him."

"That sounds like a marvelous idea," agreed Sir Topham Hatt. "Actually, today is his day off, since he was working late last night. If you'd like to come see him yourself, you may."

"Wonderful!" Elsa declared. "He should still have his ice track powers within his body, so he can come over any time he wishes. But today, I shall come over myself."

"I shall pass on the message to him right away," Sir Topham Hatt declared, "and I will also let him know that you are thinking of him. I'm sure he would be happy to see you again."

"Thank you very much, sir," Elsa finished, "I look forward to seeing him again."

"You're very welcome," Sir Topham Hatt finished. "Good day, Elsa."

"Good day, sir," finished Elsa, and she hung up the telephone. Then, she ran to the upper floor of the palace.

Elsa stopped at a window and looked out across Arendelle. It was so peaceful and sunny at this time of year, and everyone looked so happy. It made her happy to see the kingdom in such a happy mood.

"I should probably summon the Nokk to bring me to Sodor," Elsa said to herself, so she shot a beam of ice into the sky. Ahtohallan's symbol of the water element twinkled in the sky, and then it showed the Arendellian palace. That was a message to the Nokk to come to the kingdom.

Elsa closed her eyes and smiled. "Thomas… I know you probably can't hear me right now… but I hope that your home is doing well." Then she opened her eyes and looked at the blue sky. "Every time I see the blue sky, I think of you," she said to herself. "I'm going to come visit you today… and I really miss you."

Back on Sodor, Thomas was sitting inside Rosie's storage shed. He was still worried about his dream from last night, but he didn't understand what it meant. All he did know was that he couldn't stop thinking about it. But he was still tired, so he was trying to get some more sleep.

Rosie stood outside the shed, getting ready to head on her way. But just then, she heard a sound from nearby. It was the sound of somebody being thrown about back and forth, as if it were a very uncomfortable ride in a car…

"What's that?" asked Rosie. She puffed forward to the junction and looked ahead, and then she saw what it was. It was Sir Topham Hatt coming down the center line in his inspection car, Winston. Winston was repeatedly thrown backwards and forwards as he went along the line, since Sir Topham Hatt was _still_ not used to driving him.

"Easy, now," Sir Topham Hatt replied as he stopped beside the junction… but then he shot backwards so quickly, his hat blew right off his head!

"Sir?" asked Rosie. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Rosie," said Sir Topham Hatt, "Henry said you'd probably be here. He and Edward also told me that you helped Thomas last night."

"Yes, sir," Rosie confirmed.

"Well," Sir Topham Hatt added, "I went to find Thomas at the sheds this morning, and he wasn't there, so I decided to ask you if you knew where he went." He reached up to his head, but then he looked shocked. "Huh? My hat! Where's my hat?!" he gasped loudly.

"Shh," Rosie whispered, "Thomas is in my shed, but he's still asleep. He had a really long night."

"My hat. Where's my hat?" Sir Topham Hatt whispered.

"Sir," whispered Winston, "would that be it, over there?"

Sir Topham Hatt looked down the track, and he saw that his hat had landed in a nearby tree close to the track. It was caught on a branch, but it was too high for him to reach.

"Oh, bother," sighed Sir Topham Hatt, "I'll just have to do this the hard way." He stepped out of Winston and went towards the tree, but as he did, he held the telephone from his office at Knapford!

Rosie was shocked. "Sir?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

Once Sir Topham Hatt was close to the tree, he took the phone off the receiver and threw it up towards his hat. But it didn't reach very far because of the cord keeping it held on, so he got closer and tried again. The phone reached higher, but it still didn't reach the hat.

"Sir, wait!" Rosie and Winston called together.

But it was too late. Sir Topham Hatt threw the phone and the receiver up to the hat one more time. This time, the phone knocked the hat out of the tree. The hat landed on the ground in front of Sir Topham Hatt, so he gladly picked it up and put it back on his head. "Ah, that's more like it," he smiled. "Now, I can get back to Knapford."

At that moment, there was a ringing sound, so Sir Topham Hatt grabbed the air in front of his face and lifted an imaginary telephone to his head. "Hello, Sir Top—" But the ringing sound interrupted him. "Hello? Hello?" He looked at his empty hands and saw that there was nothing there… and when he looked back at the tree, he saw the situation. Now the telephone was stuck in the tree! The receiver sat in the tree by itself while the phone dangled from the cord in the air, too high for him to reach.

Rosie and Winston laughed, but Sir Topham Hatt looked embarrassed. "Oh, bother that telephone," he muttered as the phone continued ringing, "how am I going to get it down?"

"Too bad it's too high for you to reach, sir," Winston joked, "otherwise you could call for help!" He and Rosie laughed, but they forgot about being quiet.

Thomas heard the noise and opened his eyes. "Huh?" he asked sleepily, and he puffed forwards. "Rosie?" he asked, and he let out a yawn. "What's going on out there?"

Rosie glanced back and realized that she'd woken Thomas up. "Oh, sorry, Thomas," she said, "did I wake you up?"

"Yes," answered Thomas. But as his friends looked at his face, they saw that he had dark circles under his eyes.

Rosie switched onto the mainline and let Thomas come out, but she was very unhappy with herself. "I'm so sorry I woke you up, sweetheart," she apologized.

"Oh, that's okay," said Thomas, "but what's been going on here?" He looked ahead and saw Sir Topham Hatt's telephone dangling from a tree, and he just had to laugh. "Did you get your phone stuck in a tree, sir?" he asked.

"Yes…" answered Sir Topham Hatt. "I'll admit, it wasn't the best way to get my hat down from the tree."

"Your hat?" Thomas laughed. "That's so funny."

"Anyway," Sir Topham Hatt said firmly, and everyone stopped laughing. "Thomas, Elsa called me earlier."

"Elsa?" asked Thomas.

"Yes," Sir Topham Hatt answered. "She said she is going to come over and see you today, since it's your day off."

"That's great," said Thomas, "I'd love to see her."

Rosie saw the marks under Thomas's eyes, and she looked firm as well. "Thomas, you should go back to sleep before Elsa comes here," she told him. "Your eyes are dark and puffy, and that will not do for her to see you like this. I will do your work for you today."

"Thank you, Rosie," said Thomas sleepily, and he reversed back into the shed.

Rosie glanced up at the phone stuck in the tree, and then she spoke to Sir Topham Hatt again. "Sir, you stay here," she ordered, "I will go get help to get your phone down."

"Very well, Rosie," said Sir Topham Hatt, "but please… tell nobody else about this."

"I'll say as little as I can," Rosie replied, and she hurried away in reverse.

But once Rosie had gone, the telephone began to ring again. Sir Topham Hatt still couldn't reach the phone, so he still couldn't answer it. "Oh, bother," he muttered to himself, "it looks like I may be stuck here for a while yet… or more…"

Over in Arendelle, Elsa was waiting in the palace's courtyard. She'd been waiting several minutes for the Nokk to come, but it was still early in the morning. As she waited, Anna came up to her.

"Elsa?" asked Anna. "What are you doing?"

Elsa turned back towards the palace and saw her sister standing beside her. "Hi, Anna," she smiled. "I'm waiting for the Water Nokk to arrive here."

"The Water Nokk? Why's that?" asked Anna. "Do you have to go back to the Enchanted Forest already?"

"Not yet," Elsa answered. "I'm actually going to the Island of Sodor."

"The Island of Sodor?" asked Anna. She looked puzzled, and then she remembered. "Oh, yeah," she replied, "now I remember! That's where Thomas lives."

"Yes," Elsa confirmed. "I'm going to go see him, and then maybe I can have him come back with us. I'm sure everyone would love to see him again."

"You're right," agreed Anna. "If you happen to see Rosie, would you say hi to her for me?"

"I will," said Elsa.

A moment later, the Nokk jumped down into the courtyard and landed beside Elsa. It lowered its head to her and whinnied respectfully.

"Hello, Nokk," said Elsa. "I've called you because I'd like you to take me somewhere special today."

The Nokk nodded its head and lowered its body, and Elsa climbed onto it and sat down. As she did, she looked down at her sister and winked. "See you later, Anna," she told her.

"Yeah, see you, Elsa," Anna replied.

The Nokk stood up, and it motioned with its front left leg. "Okay, Nokk," Elsa said to it, "let's go! I'll lead you in the direction I want you to go."

The Nokk stood on its hind legs and neighed, and then it galloped off towards the palace bridge. It jumped over the wall and landed on the water, then it ran across the water. The water spirit didn't know where it was going, but it went on in respect.


End file.
